bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 149
London Buses route 149 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Edmonton Green and London Bridge, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 149 commenced operation on 19 July 1961 between Waltham Cross and Victoria via Hertford Road - Ponders End - Edmonton - Tottenham - Stamford Hill - Stoke Newington - Dalston - Shoreditch - Bishopsgate - Liverpool Street - Bank - Southwark Bridge - Stamford Street - Waterloo - York Road - Lambeth Bridge - Horseferry Road - Victoria St . The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Edmonton (EM) and Stamford Hill (SF) garages using AEC Routemasters. The route was introduced to replace trolleybus route 649 as part of the Trolleybus replacement program. On 30 November 1968, peak journeys to Flamstead End were introduced. On 24 January 1970, the route was withdrawn between Ponders End and Flamstead End. On 4 December 1971, the route was withdrawn between Edmonton Garage and Enfield Garage except for Monday to Friday peaks. On 2 February 1974, the AEC Routemasters were replaced by crew operated Daimler Fleetlines. On 28 October 1978, the route was extended from Edmonton to Ponders End at all times. On 27 September 1980, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by RCL Routemasters. On 16 December 1984, the RCL Routemasters were replaced by AEC Routemasters. On 2 February 1985, the route was withdrawn between Waterloo and Victoria. On 1 February 1986, Edmonton (EM) garage was announced closed and the allocation were transferred to Tottenham (AR), Enfield (E) and Stamford Hill (SF) garages. On 7 February 1987, the route was converted to one person operation using MCW Metrobuses and Tottenam (AR) allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) and Stamford Hill (SF) garages. On 11 July 1987, part of the allocation was transferrd to Tottenham (AR) garage. On 4 February 1989, the Tottenham (AR) allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) garage. On 6 July 1991, the route was withdrawn between Liverpool Street and Waterloo except for early morning journeys to Mansion House Station. On 29 July 1991, the route was re-instated between Liverpool Street and Waterloo albeit peak hours only after local objections. On 23 November 1991, Leyland Titans were introduced. On 18 July 1992, the Waterloo terminal changed to County Hall and the Leyland Titans were replaced by Leyland Olympians. On 13 May 1995, the Stamford Hill (SF) allocation was transferred to Tottenham (AR) garage and the route was converted to full MCW Metrobus operation. On 28 February 1998, the route was extended daily from Liverpool Street to London Bridge via withdrawn Route 22A and the early morning journeys to Mansion House were withdrawn. On 28 August 1999, the peak journeys to Waterloo was withdrawn, this section was replaced by re-routeing Route 344 and the Tottenham (AR) allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) garage. On 7 April 2001, the route was converted to low floor using Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs. On 24 April 2004, the route was converted to single deck artic operation using Mercedes-Benz O530Gs, the route was converted to a 24 hour service, the allocation was transferred to Edmonton (EC) garage and the route was withdrawn between Edmonton Green and Enfield Garage, this section was replaced by new route 349. In 2005, the allocation was transferred to Lea Valley (LV) garage. On 16 October 2010, the route was retained by Arriva London and converted back to double operation deck using brand new Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s and the allocation was transferred to Tottenham (AR) garage. In November 2010, brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs were introduced. On 13 October 2015, the Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s and Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs were replaced by brand New Routemasters. On 17 October 2015, route 149 was retained by Arriva London. On 6 January 2018, most of the allocation was temporarily transferred to Edmonton (EC) garage. On 17 March 2018, the Edmonton (EC) allocation was transferred to Tottenham (AR) garage. Current Route Route 149 operates via these primary locations: *Edmonton Green Bus Station *Upper Edmonton *Bruce Grove *Tottenham High Road *South Tottenham *Stamford Hill *Stoke Newington *Dalston Junction *Shoreditch High Street *Liverpool Street *Monument *London Bridge Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 149, London Buses routes